I'll come back Hao, wait for me
by Phuong Nakajima
Summary: Anna always thought she love Yoh, but when she meet Hao, she realized something different. HaoxAnna. Special thanks to Chibi-Ra-Chan, your's fic Heaven Bent has inspired me writting this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic ever, it may content a lot of grammar and vocabulary mistake because I am not an English native speaker.**

**Very special thanks to Chibi-Ra-Chan, I love your fic Heaven Bent**

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own Shaman King nor any of its character nor Heaven Bent fiction**

* * *

"Are we there yet Tamurazaki?" - Manta asked, the third time in the last 5 minutes.

"Not yet my master, please stay patient, we're about to" - said the glasses man.

"Manta if you're going to ask again then I'll slap you to there" - Anna muttered deathly from under her blanket.

"But, but don't you nervous too Anna? We're about to see Yoh again" - Manta mumbled scarily.

Anna didn't asnwered. She, in fact, is the most nervous person in this plane. She's going to be able to see her fiancee again. Although the mission this time is to give him the important Chousenjiryaketsu, but she didn't care much about that book. All she cared is she was going to see Yoh's face. She love Yoh so much.

"We're here master. We'll land on that spot over there" - Tamurazaki's voice interupted her thought. Anna quickly got up and prepare for landing.

* * *

"Wow Anna you look like some actress" - Tamao admired.

"Did Tom Cruise see me?"

"What? It's just because of that you acted cool" - the little Manta really pissed her off right not.

"Come on, we don't have time to linger here. We have to give Yoh the Chousenjiryaketsu fast" - Anna order.

"Do you guys need guide? I know ways around here well" - said a deep voice behind them. Anna turned around, and she was facing...Hao

This is the first time she've ever met Yoh's biggest enemy. But there's something wrong. Her face was frozed as soon as she look at his face.

She have always thought she would love one and only Yoh, but she was wrong. She thought she was in love with Yoh, but why she was in love with Yoh.

Because Yoh was so much alike with the one she was facing...

Hao...

She could never be able to figure out why, but right now, she just know it. She know she's in love with Hao, not Yoh, she thought she love Yoh because Yoh looks like Hao.

She was stunned for a moment as she realized that much, but then again, as a powerful and strong Itako she is, she managed to put on the icy mask as she has always seemed.

"Chousenjiryaketsu" - she put out the book from her pocket - "If we give this to Yoh, you would be in problems, right?" - she talked firmly to the one she love.

...(well you guys know the rest, Hao mocked her Anna slapped him, blah blah blah, read the manga for more details)

* * *

As soon as Anna was out of his sight, she collapsed onto the ground.

"Anna-chan, are you ok? What's wrong?" - Tamao sat down next to her, holding her shoulders. Tamao didn't know Anna was fighting with herself.

That's Hao, the greattest enemy of the Asakura's, yet she was deeply in love with him. She didn't know why, she just feel it. All her mind, her body now only think about him.

But she also know very well, she has a pure-hearted and kind fiancee, her life before and now has always beeen attached to Yoh. She couldn't ask more. She can't think about that cruel shaman kill-human-with-one-glare.

but there was a part of her, was happy when Hao said she's perfect to be the Shaman King's wife - as refers to himself, there was a part of her, wanting Hao to become the Shaman King so she can stay be his side.

But then she was fighting with herself, and made up her mind. He's everybody's enemy.

With that, she gathered enough strength to continue her road, to stay be Yoh's side.

But she didn't just meet him once...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll update very soon 'cause I've already had Chapter 2 and 3. Read and review. Complain or compliment both I appreciate.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful night. Team Funbari Osen have just won team Ice Men. Everybody was having party at the Inn. But party atmosphere is too noisy for Anna, she'd prefer a walk along the beach, enjoy a wonderful night.

She sat in the sand, poked some shell with her bare feet. Yoh performed quite impressive today. May be her helly-tranning has its profit. Anna smiled to herself at the thought may be someday Yoh would realize his promise, she would become true Shaman Queen. Anna didn't even have the chance to think about one biggest barrier in Yoh's dream, her red craft swifted off her neck and flew behind her. She turned around manage to reach it, then she realize one hand has grabbed the scaft for her.

"I believe this's yours" - said a deep voice, a boy voice.

"Oh thank you, I..." - she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widen as she caught up with his face.

"Hao!!! What are you doing here?" - Anna stand up and jump backward on step at the same time. Her hands grabbed the pearls firmly, defensively.

"Oh calm down Anna-chan, it's not like I'm here to kill anyone" - Hao smirked slightly.

"Don't you dare call me like that" - she shot out a death glare at him.

"Yes I dare Anna-chan, and honestly you're not going to win if you fight with me, so why don't you just relax a bit" - Hao sit down on the sand - "Here, sit next to me" - he look up at her furious face.

Anna looked at his playful face. Really, she thought, if he wanted to kill me so I'm not even alive for past few seconds. Anna take a closer look at Hao, now humming and looking up to the sky. All her feelings of him, after long time being kept deep down in her heart, now explode, take over all her mind and body. She now realized how much she missed his voice, not the voice he use when threat someone, but the voice reflects his true soul. Without her knowing, Anna let her hands go off her pearls and slowly sit down next to Hao, not so close though. She can't even know why she let her guard down when she was with the mos dangerous person in this world. But weird enough, she feels peaceful when she sit next to him like this. She started inhale deeply, enjoy the salty air.

"I'm surprised. Since when you've stopped slapping me whenever you see my face?" - Anna turned left, seeing Hao smile warmly to her. Her heart skips a beat.

"Since this's a beautiful night, and I don't want to ruin it by slapping someone" - Anna spatted coldly - "And don't be happy yet, I'll save my slapping later"

"Ouch!" - Hao keeps his face on his hands, pretend just being slapped - "That's so cruel Anna-chan"

"I told you not to call me like that" - she sighed.

"I like to call you like that, whether you like it or not"

They both stayed silent. Hao lie down in the sand and continue staring at the night sky. Anna just sit, looking at the dark sea ahead.

"What is your intention Hao?" - Anna start the convesation.

"I want to enjoy a nice night" - he muttered softly.

"No, not tonight, I mean everything you did and will do, reborn, dead, and reborn again, killing people, do such terrible things, what do you want Hao?"

He didn't answer, instead, he sat up, and being quite for few minutes. Anna just wait, patiently.

"Don't you think this world is dirty, human are selfish, they like killing each other, lieing to each other...I want to clean this world, there would be no lame human, there would be only our shamans, that's a great world I'm creating, don't you think? - Hao answered hurriedly.

Anna looked so close in his eyes as he answer, there's something in his eyes, it's passionate, it's strong, and his eyes reflect herself...

"No" - Anna spatted back before she could reconize it. Hao was looking at her, questioningly.

"That's not your main reason" - she mumbled - "that's not, deeply, why you're doing all this" God she doesn't know why she was so positive, but she thinks she was right, because Hao was frozed right at where he was sitting. His eyes was staring at her.

"And why did you think so Anna" oh my he even didn't call her Anna-chan anymore, was he that shocked?

"I...ur..."

"ANNAAAAA" both Anna and Hao almost jumped up when her name's yelled, echoed through air.

"I guess your friends and fiancee are looking for you. I'd better going, they would not be happy seeing me here" - Hao chuckled and stand up.

Anna look at Hao sadly, he's disappearing again, out of her reach, when she almost got him for herself. She doesn't want him to leave.

"Will I get to see you again?" - she said it before she know it.

Hao was looking at her, quite surprised. "Alone, two of us, you mean?" - he asked. Anna could do nothing but nodded "I guess we can if you want that so badly" and Hao bow down to her face, before disappear like a wind.

* * *

"There you are Anna, we've been looking for you. Why don't you enjoy the party? It's cold out here" - Yoh rush next to her. Anna look up to her fiancee's face.

"Why are you kooing at me like that?" - then suddenly Yoh took one step back - "I'm, i'm so sorry, i'm sorry for whatever I've done wrong, I'm sorry, please don't slap me" - Yoh held up his hand defensively.

"No, you've not done anything wrong Yoh" - Anna stammered - "I'm sorry, I'm going to sleep now" and she rushed back.

"Anna said sorry? OMG Yoh, tomorrow must be doom day" - Horohoro - who accompany Yoh to find Anna - said wided-eyes

Anna rushed back to her room at the Inn, slammed her door closed and collapsed onto the floor. She could almost burst out in happy...

The feeling of Hao's lips still linger on hers...


	3. Chapter 3

"Anna, have some breakfast" - invited Horohoro, waving a piece of sushi.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. You guys enjoy" - Anna smiled slightly. She has no appetite for food. She was only hungry for seeing him again.

"Clank..." Anna looked up, noticed everybody was staring at her. And it seemed that Ryuu've just dropped his chopstick.

"What's wrong?" - she raised her eyebrow.

"Anna, can I have a talk with you, outside?" - Yoh suggested, he seemed serious.

"Oh...okay" I wonder what's wrong with the guys, she thought to herself.

Anna and Yoh stepped outside. It was a very sunny day, as it was stary last night. _Last night._ Anna felt her checks got red again.

"Ok, seriously, Anna. What's wrong with you lately?" - Yoh's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What's wrong with me? I can ask you guys the same" - Anna asked innocently - "What's about you guys staring at me back there?"

"We stared at you 'cause you're acting weird" - Anna really can't understand any of Yoh's saying right now - "since...last night, to be exact" - Yoh continued.

"Last night? You guys really can't judge me acting weird since _last night_. What I've done wrong?" - Anna feft a bit angry.

"You didn't give us helly-train" - Yoh answered impassively.

"You guys want one, 'cause I can give one right now"

"No, we don't like that kind of trainning, but the point is you are acting weird"

Anna gave up. She admited after the _incidence_ last night, she might have been acting weird. How can she not after that kiss. But she can't just daydreaming all day, she has to do something, something to occupy her mind, so she can temporary forget about him.

"Okay, if you guys want so..." - Anna's smile slowly turned into a deathly smirk - "HELL TRAINNING, NOW!!!"

And so their little beautiful lives continued...

* * *

Twilight, 6 shamans: Yoh, Ryuu, Faust, Horohoro, Ren, Chocolove; 6 spirits: Amidamaru, Tokage, Elisa, Korokoro, Bason, Mic...exhausted, lied on the grass, gasped hard.

"I really hate her when she act normally" - Ren grunted

"And why do have to train too, we're not in Funbari Osen team, are we?" - Horohoro gasped

"As long as we are in the same side, all of you have to be strong. Now go bathe immediately, all of you" - Anna said loudly, hiding her little hurt when she said _the same side_, that reminds her he's in _the other side_.

"After you finish bathing, go prepare dinner. I'll go for a walk now"

"Yes madam" - the all 6 shamans muttered.

* * *

Tonight, not as beautiful as last night, is a cloudy night. Clouds covered the whole sky, the beach howled with big waves. "Probably a storm's coming" - she thought.

Anna didn't feel like walking along the storming beach right now. So she head to the dark wood behind the Inn. Walking along the path, Anna thought about him again...

_I guess we can, if you want that so badly_ his voice echoed in her mind. He sais so, can Anna consider that a promise?

Anna can't believe she was actually missing him. From her first met with Hao when she landed on America, she managed to forget about him completely. But after last night, she can't lie to herself anymore. She loved him, although she does have feelings for Yoh, but her feeling for Hao is much more than that.

"Where are you going, Anna-chan?" - said a voice made her heart jump up. There he is, sitting on a tree branch near the wood border, looking down at her smile.

"Hao" - she couldn't help feeling happy.

"We meet again" - said Hao jump down from the branch.

"You said we could meet again, but I didn't think this soon"

"Don't you want so? I can leave now" - Hao approached.

"NO" - she said, quite loud. Hao was looking at her mockfully - "I mean..." - she started stammering - "You are here, so it's not nessessary" - Anna can feel she was blushing.

To her surprise, Hao burst in laughter. His voice echoed all over the wood. He did't laugh evily, but a true laughter.

"What's so funny?" - Anna blushed even more.

"You are. You must be stuggling with yourself so much" - he still laughing

"Struggle about what?"

"I'm your enemy, but you are badly in love with me" - Hao smirked, but it seemed there's light in his eyes.

"I...what? Stop daydreaming Hao, what made you think like that? I..." - Anna stopped saying when she looked at his eyes. He was looking at her, hopefully. Those eyes are so warm, so soft...

"I..." - she stammered

Hao still waited for her. Calmly, patiently, he knows she can't confess this easily.

"Is it that clearly?" I- she finally mumbled to herself. She was staring at the ground, didn't even look at him.

"Not quite, but I can see that. It's clearly to me" - Hao smiled, found her behavior's funny.

"Oh my Great Spirit..." - Anna grumbled. Hao could bet there's nothing in this world more red than her face right now.

"There's nothing to be embarassed about An-chan, you know I also love you too, don't you"

Anna did't expect this asnwer, she really didn't. As she caught up with what he was saying, she froze, speechless.

Both Anna and Hao stayed silent for a moment. For a while, Anna managed looking up to his eyes. His face now is so calm, so kind. She remembered this face, not in this life, but her past life.

Memories from another life of her suddenly flashback...

(For more details about her memory, please read Haeven Bent)

* * *

"I came back, Hao, I came back" - Anna stammered at she remembered her promise with Hao, 1000 years ago...

Hao's face stunned at she said that. He started understand what she was talking about.

"Anna, is that you?" - he asked, his face was filled with suspicion.

"Yes, I am here Hao, I remember, Hao, I'm here" - Anna burst in tears, happy tears. She rushed close to Hao, swung her hands over his neck and kissed him passionately.

Hao kissed back immediately, they kept kissing for a while, then broke apart, Anna looked at him, as Hao also looked at her.

"You've been waiting for me..." - she smiled

"I promised you" - he muttered - "I'll wait for you always" - he repeated what he said 1000 years ago - "I'm glad I found you again" - then he placed another tender kiss on her lips again. They found each other, now they can be happy ever after.

The rain started falling. The young couple broke apart from huggings, both looked up to the sky.

"We'd better go" - he suggested

"I want to stay with you more" - Anna confessed hurrily

"My dear, we have this life, the next life, and the next...to spend together" - Hao smiled slightly, touched her cheeks, down to jaw line.

"But..." - Anna stammered.

"Ok, if you want so, how about we going back to the Inn, your friends are wondering where are you" - he smile mockfully.

"They'll be freaked out when they see you"

"It's ok. And I have something to talk with them too" - said Hao, grabbed her hands and started walking down the path.

"What talk?"

"I'm going to quit SF" - Hao said impassively, as if that's something natural.

"You...what? Why" - Anna asked, not really amazed.

"Do you know why I participated in SF?"

"Haven't you been planning on that since 1000 years ago? You said you hate human"

"I did, but now I don't" - Hao hugged around Anna's waist - "To be honest, I stopped hating human since..." - Hao suddenly stopped. Anna looked at him questioningly. He sighed a bit - "since I joined SF this year"

"Really? And I wonder why is that?" - Anna giggled.

"I don't know for sure" - Hao struggle - "I think, it's because there're still people like Iron Maiden, or Sadi - leader of the Third Force, may be human are not bad at all. And beside, they can build a better world, there's no more thing I have to do"

"So why do you still fight?"

"I still aim for SK, that's in case..." - Hao turned back looking at Anna - "you won't remember about me"

"That mean..." - Anna said touchingly.

"That mean I only want to become SK to bring your memory back, my dear" - Hao kissed Anna again - "I've waited for too long. But luckily you've, so I can quit fighting now"

Anna didn't know what to say. They continued walking together, hand in hand.

"HAO!!!" - yelled Yoh as soon as he reconized Anna's partner

"Yoh, relax, he mean no harm" - said Anna try to calm Yoh down, but the others were rushing out of the house, eyes widen as they saw Hao.

"You bastard..."

"Hands off Anna-sama now..."

"What's he doing here?..."

"Over soul now..."

The bunch of guys took their place defensively, shouted noisily. No one of them barely heard Anna says.

"Oh shut up all of you, I'm not here to kill you" - Hao suddenly said out loud. Everyone stunned at the moment, looking at him disbelief.

"What do you want?" - Yoh asked calmly, but shot a death glare at Hao's hand, still in Anna's hand - "What did you do with her?"

"I'm here to tell you I'm going to quit SF, and I didn't do anything to her" - Hao asnwered - "except to kissing her" - Hao thought to himself.

Seemed the six shaman were strongly shocked at what Hao said. Their jaws dropped, their eyes seemed about to popped out of their faces.

"What did you say again?" - Horohoro asked with his stupid voice.

"I said I'm going to quit SF, I'm no longer interested in becoming SK" - Hao sighed.

"What made you quit?" - Yoh asked.

"If you guys being polite enough to invite me inside, I'll tell you the story" - Hao smirked

The six shamans now seemed to be driven crazy, but Yoh managed to nod "inside" to Hao - who accepted it right away and went inside. Then, one by one, looked at each other worrily, stepped inside. Anna was the one went in last, as she went to their rent room, Hao was sitting comfortably on the bed, the others stand around. Anna leaned against the wall, listened to Hao story as he began telling shortly to the six furious shamans.

"To be short, you guys just need to know Anna here used to be my wife, 1000 years ago, when I was Asakura Hao. She then was killed by you lame human, and I sweared I would become SK to get my revenge. But luckily, she now remembered about our past lives, I've got rid of my hatred with human, so I have no reason to me SK anymore. I'm quiting, sending SOF back to the Patch, and enjoy living a simple life with her" - Hao finished the story with a kind looks.

The six shamans stared at Anna, mouths opened.

"It's true guys" - Anna confirmed.

"Well then I think there would be no hard feelings now" - Yoh clapped his hand, smiling looked at the others.

"You accepted the story better than I thought" - Hao grinned.

"Well I can't be happier if I won't have to fight against my twin brother" - Yoh struggle.

"Yeah you got that right" - and the two brothers punched each other hands.

Anna secretly glanced at the others, weird enough, they were also relaxed. May be they have the same thought with Yoh.

"Will you be happy with him Anna?" - Yoh asked sincerely.

"Yes, of course"

"Then I have no oppose"

"Thank you Yoh"

"So we'll be leaving" - Hao stood up - "I've return SOF to the Patch, inform everyone for me"

"Can't believe you're actually leaving" - Yoh said.

"You'd better be. Goodbye little brother" - Hao placed one hand on Yoh's shoulder for a moment, and turned around, grabbed Anna hand.

"Goodbye Yoh, goodbye everyone. We'll meet again. I won't miss seeing who would be SK" - Hao said over his shoulder.

"Goodbye" - Anna waved her hand and ran after Hao.

* * *

After the couple has left. The six shamans still stood there, looked at each other, and it was Yoh who broke the silent.

"Now the world has been more beautiful, a lot"

* * *

**End of story, I know it may be not good, but anyway, this's just a fic I wrote for entertaining purpose.**


End file.
